Unexpected Hate
by Syrena1225
Summary: Part II of my previous story Unexpected Love. Naruto and Kiba are finally in love, married with kids. Chapter Preview: "Dusk Before Dawn" "Chunin Exams! Stage I - Jounin Exam: The Battle begins" "Dawn Appears" "The Man in Black" Yaoi, Yuri, Violence, Swearing. Don't Like Don't Read!
1. Dusk, Before Dawn

Disclaimer

I Do Not Own Naruto

Review if you like

A Story by Syrena1225

"Shinobi….Peace…Villages…Kage….All of it, is a lie. The thought that we can live, in peace and Love, that is a lie, Konohagakure, a peaceful village, or at least it was…but that was 3 years ago, before the insurgency, before the death, the ruin, before….Dasuto-Yami"

Naruto Shippuden: Unexpected Hate

Chapter I

"Dusk, before Dawn"

Clouds cover what should have been a sunny day in Konoha. A darkness lingers through the forest, the old training fields now abandoned, the streets of Konoha empty, and riddled with death. The Hokage mansion, broken, damaged…the Konoha gates in ruin. Yes, Konohagakure was now a ghost village, abandoned with no sign of life, buildings molded and destroyed, bodies littered the streets, cobwebs creeped into houses and shops.

"2 Months Earlier"

"Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!" laughed some children as they ran through Konoha, around the Hokage's feet. The Hokage laughed and picked a child up, putting her on his shoulders, walking through Konoha market, greeting everyone. "Hokage-sama" said villagers as they bowed to the Hokage. The Hokage put the child down and handed her a small flower, the children ran off and the Hokage laughed. "Uzumaki Naruto" said a brown haired shinobi from behind the Hokage. "Uzumaki Kiba" said Naruto smiling and turning around. Naruto ran up to Kiba and gave him a massive kiss and a big hug. "Long time to see" said Naruto breaking off the kiss. "Very true, how have you been?" asked Kiba. "Good, busy, but well" replied Naruto. Naruto and Kiba walked through Konoha talking and laughing catching up from the last missing six months. "How is he doing?" asked Kiba. "Good, he only began recovery a few months ago so he is still adjusting" replied Naruto. "God, I still can't believe Sasuke survived" said Kiba looking at the ground with a surprised face. "Well, good thing he did" said Naruto smiling and Kiba nodded. Kiba and Naruto walked through almost all of Konoha and back to the Uzumaki Estate. Naruto walked in and Kiba closed the door behind them turning Naruto around and beginning to kiss him vigorously. Kiba clicked off Naruto's Hokage cloak and took off his shirt. Kiba removed his own shirt and both of them began to remove their pants. Kiba used his foot to shove open Naruto's bedroom door and Naruto hopped onto Kiba wrapping his legs around Kiba's waist. Kiba and Naruto fells onto the bed and Naruto laughed as they entangled their legs and Kiba's fingers in Naruto's now short hair. "It's not as long as it used to be" said Kiba sadly. "Yeah well yours is almost as long as Shikamaru's" retaliated Naruto. Kiba chuckled and kissed Naruto again smiling. "Hey, it's been about six months, I bet you really missed me huh?" teased Kiba kissing down his chest and to his stomach. "Hey dad-"said Sakashi walking into Naruto's room. "Oh god!" exclaimed Sakashi quickly leaving the room shutting the door hard. "Was that?" inquired Kiba. "Yeah" said Naruto letting his head fall onto the bed. "Don't be brought down, he's away, we don't have to stop" smirked Kiba as he trailed down Naruto's stomach. Sakashi walked into the living room shaking his hands and making a disgusted face. "Hey Sakashi, what's up?" asked Kibuto. "I may have possibly just seen Dad having sex with Father" said Sakashi. "Ugh too much information" said Kibuto making a disgusted face.

Kiba bit onto Naruto's underwear slowly pulling it down to reveal his erection. "Looks like you really did miss me" smirked Kiba. "Shut up" chuckled Naruto and Kiba took Naruto's erection into his mouth. Naruto began to moan and slightly thrust his hips as Kiba bobbed his head. "Gross, I can hear them" said Kibuto. "Ha, cursed with fathers hearing" chuckled Sakashi. "Yeah well you got dads hair" teased Kibuto. "Just because I am way better looking than you, doesn't mean you have to be jealous bro" said Sakashi closing his eyes and smiling. "Nobody would date you with such dirty hair" chuckled Kibuto. "Dirty?!" said Sakashi glaring at Kibuto. "You would be lucky if anybody dated either of you" said Tsuna from behind Sakashi and Kibuto. "Tsuna! Don't do that!" said Kibuto startled. "Ew! Are dad and father going at it?" asked Tsuna. "Yep" replied Sakashi. Kiba lifted Naruto's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he slowly pushed his erection into Naruto. "Fuck….Kiba…" moaned Naruto as Kiba also grabbed Naruto's erection and began to move his hand repeatedly up and down. Kiba matched his thrusts with Naruto's moans, getting faster as he came closer. Naruto moved Kiba's hand and grabbed his own erection, thrusting his hand as he came closer as well. Kiba and Naruto were both moaning at this point, both on the verge of releasing themselves inside and onto each other. "Fuck…Kiba, I'm…gonna…" moaned Naruto and both Naruto and Kiba came in unison as they both moaned together. Naruto dropped his legs and Kiba dropped next to Naruto as they both chuckled and panted. "Damn, that was good" said Kiba. "Yeah" said Naruto. Naruto got up out of bed and put on a fishnet shirt and an orange jacket with black stripes on the end of each sleeve and the waist of the jacket. He slipped on some pants and began to leave the room. "Naruto?" said Kiba and Naruto left. Kiba got up and walked into the living room, finding Sakashi, Kibuto and Tsuna in the kitchen and Naruto opening the door to his backyard and leaving. "What's the matter with your dad?" asked Kiba. The three children shrugged and watched as Kiba went after Naruto. "Naruto, what's wrong?" asked Kiba catching up with Naruto. "Nothing, I have to leave" said Naruto picking up Akamaru's toys and placing them in his dog house. "Ok, well you are acting weird" said Kiba. "How?" asked Naruto. "Well let's see, we just had amazing sex and now you're avoiding me" said Kiba. "I'm not avoiding you, I just have work to do" said Naruto. Naruto left the house taking his coat with him and headed for the Hokage mansion. "Naruto" said Kiba quietly. "Oh boy, dad's mad" said Sakashi. "Well, we have to go Sakashi, Aunt Sakura is waiting" said Kibuto and Sakashi nodded taking his leave with Kibuto. "You're in big trouble if Dad's mad, you know that right?" said Tsuna. "What did I do?" asked Kiba. "I have no idea, hey wanna go into town?" asked Tsuna. "Sure, I have to walk Akamaru anyway" replied Kiba calling Akamaru into the living room. Kiba and Tsuna walked through Konoha market, looking at the shops laughing and having fun. Kiba glanced up at the Hokage Mansion looking at the windows. _"Hey, what's wrong Kiba-kun?"_ asked Akamaru. "It's Naruto, something seems wrong" said Kiba. "Dad, are you coming to the Chunin exams?" asked Tsuna. "Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world" smiled Kiba. "Um, by the way, when is it?" asked Kiba. "Round one is tomorrow" said Tsuna. "What about your brothers?" Kiba asked. "The Jounin exams are the day after" replied Tsuna.

Naruto sifted through a few papers overlooking mission logs and data charts when suddenly a scroll shot at Naruto and he caught it. "What's this?" asked Naruto. "It's from Takamaru's temple" said Sasuke walking in. "Just like Kaguya's scrolls, unreadable" said Naruto in frustration. "Have you heard from Yukimaru?" asked Sasuke. "No" replied Naruto.

\- Elsewhere -

Yukimaru sat meditating within a vast, and dark temple. "Who are you?" asked Yukimaru with his eyes closed. A man in black walked up to Yukimaru, his eyes were covered by tattered cloth wrapped around them. "Impossible!" said Yukimaru opening his eyes quickly swinging his staff behind him. The man jumped over the staff and kicked Yukimaru into a pillar. Yukimaru glared at the man and shot three truth seeker orbs at him. The man held out his hand which was also wrapped in tattered cloth stopping the truth seeker orbs, he swung his hand and the orbs flew back at Yukimaru. "Suiton: Raging Waters!" said Yukimaru and suddenly a massive wave of water came raging towards the man. Yukimaru stood upside down on the ceiling, watching the water about to hit the man when suddenly he found himself in front of the water. _"What?!"_ Yukimaru thought as the waves hit him sending him back. Yukimaru stood up and wiped the blood from his chin glaring at the man. _"He is exactly where I was…he must've switched places with me…some sort of teleportation"_ Yukimaru thought to himself standing up straight holding his staff out. "I've already figured out your teleportation jutsu, and I know you can take control of the truth seekers, is that the most you can do?" taunted Yukimaru. The man stood motionless and Yukimaru got ready to fight. "Are you ready to die?" asked Yukimaru. "Come" said the man. Yukimaru summoned two massive shuriken and sent them at the man only to find they began to slip through him. The man grabbed one of the shuriken by the giant hole and threw it with twice the force back at Yukimaru. Yukimaru jumped over the shuriken and threw all ten truth seekers at him weaving a few symbols. Yukimaru threw his staff into the ground and landed behind it activating his rennigan watching the man dodge the truth seekers. The man ran at Yukimaru but then suddenly disappeared leaving what appeared to be Yukimaru's staff in his place. "Shit!" yelled Yukimaru as the man grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground causing the ground to break. The man put his thumb under the eye wrapping and shifted it up, opening his only visible eye. Yukimaru looked into his eye, then slowly Yukimaru's eyes turned black. The man closed and covered his eye and took his leave, leaving Yukimaru's body in the rubble.

\- Back in Konoha -

"What's the matter?" asked Sasuke. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto. "I can tell when something is wrong, you're acting weird" replied Sasuke looking through some scrolls. Naruto sighed and put his scroll down on his desk looking out the window. "I'm avoiding Kiba" said Naruto. "Why?" asked Sasuke. "Thing's feel…different…he feels….distant…I miss the day's when we were kids, flirting but not in love, no kids, always on missions and never having to worry about this" said Naruto. "Naruto, I have to be honest, you need to know…" began Sasuke. "Yeah?" said Naruto. "You're an idiot" said Sasuke. Naruto turned to Sasuke with a glare and a frowned face. "How does that help?" asked Naruto. "He's your husband, you have to talk about these things Naruto, you aren't a child anymore" explained Sasuke. Naruto sighed and looked back out the window again. "Well, I'd better get home, Hinata and Hinuke are waiting" said Sasuke. "Wait you and…?" said Naruto surprised. "Yep, I didn't think it would happen but, Hinata and I had a lot in common, we're getting married soon" said Sasuke beginning to walk out of the room. "Sasuke…congrats" said Naruto smiling. Sasuke nodded leaving the building. Naruto looked back out the window, watching the sun begin to set.


	2. Chunin Exams! Stage I - Joinin Exams!

Disclaimer

I do not own Naruto

Review are encouraged

"Shinobi….Peace…Villages…Kage….All of it, is a lie. The thought that we can live, in peace and Love, that is a lie, Konohagakure, a peaceful village, or at least it was…but that was 3 years ago, before the insurgency, before the death, the ruin, before….Dasuto-Yami"

Naruto Shippuden: Unexpected Hate

Chapter II

"Chunin Exams! Stage I – Jounin Exam, The Battle Begins!"

The sun shines bright over Konoha, birds chirp and children laugh. "Hello citizens of Konoha, and welcome to the first day of the legendary Chunin Exams. This year is sure to be exciting, stages One, Two, and Three, will be in the old Chunin Arena. If you think that was exciting, just wait, the Jounin Exams come tomorrow, so get ready" said a Konoha announcer on the latest stadium television. People filed into the stadium, Anbu filled each section of the old stadium, several Anbu watching the Kage tower. "Gaara, Kurotsuchi, Darui, Chojuro" greeted Naruto. "Hokage Sama" greeted Darui. "Naruto" said Gaara. "Sixteen this year, heh, that's less than my year" chuckled Naruto. "One Hundred and fifty three during our year" smiled Gaara sitting down in the Kazekage seat. All the rest of the Kage sat down and placed their hats on the table in front of them, looking over papers with each contestants names on them. Each shinobi participant stood in clusters, talking amongst themselves as people filed in and sat down. Naruto stood up and walked to the edge of the Kage tower overlooking the battlefield. "Shinobi!" yelled Naruto getting everyone's attention. "Welcome to the Chunin exams, this year's exams will be all battle, currently there are sixteen shinobi, which makes for eleven groups of three. For round one, half of you will battle until only four remain, in round two, the other eight remaining shinobi will battle until only four remain, the last round will be a battle between the eight remaining shinobi, the four to win will be granted the title of Chunin. Let me be clear about the rules, NO killing, once your opponents have been defeated you will continue to the next fight until four remain. The four shinobi who will fight in round two, you will have a very different battle, now if you understand the rules you will be separated into your groups." Explained Naruto pointing to the massive screen shuffling names. "Round one: Uzumaki Tsuna, Uchiha Hinuke, Yamanaka Inojin, Metal Lee, Uchiha Sarada, Shinki, Yodo and Araya" said Naruto. "All the other shinobi, scatter" said Naruto and the other eight left the battlefield in a hurry. "Get ready. Three. Two. One. Fight!" said Naruto swinging his arm downward to initiate the fighting.

Sarada grabbed two shuriken and threw them at each other making one bend towards Lee, Hinuke activated her byakugan widening her palm and sending an air blast to Tsuna who was met by a wall of iron sand from Shinki. Tsuna smirked and turned punching the iron wall causing all the sand to disperse. "Woah" said Sakura in disbelief. "Sakura, she has your strength, how?" asked Ino. "I don't know, I didn't teach her" replied Sakura. Araya drew his sword and met Inojin in the center of the battlefield. Shinki sent two lunges of iron sand at Tsuna from either side trapping her in between them. Naruto stood up and walked to the edge of the tower looking at Tsuna. The two pillars of iron sand came together with Tsuna in between forcing onto Naruto a concerned look. Shinki smirked and removed the sand but to his surprise Tsuna was gone. "You must not know, I am the daughter of the fastest ninja alive" said Tsuna from behind Shinki. Shinki's eye grew wide and Tsuna punched him sending him across the arena and into the wall, breaking the ground beneath him. Hinuke and Sarada stood back to back as Yodo and Araya cornered them. "Sarada" said Hinuke and Sarada smiled and nodded. Sarada activated her sharingan and quickly got down on one knee. Hinuke jumped backwards onto Sarada's back and Sarada lunged upward sending Hinuke into the air as Yodo and Araya charged at her. Sarada charged at Araya looking up at Hinuke waiting for a signal to attack. Hinuke came down quickly landing right in front of Yodo hitting her in the chest with an open palm. "Gah! My…chakra…" panted Yodo before passing out. Sarada went to attack Araya when suddenly he swung his sword cutting Sarada's arm, he then swung again cutting her side, then her check and her other arm. "Sarada!" yelled Hinuke charging at Araya. Inojin got down on one knee and made a circle with her hand and suddenly fell to the ground while Metal Lee stopped moving. "I concede" said Metal Lee putting his hands up. Lee finally regained control and Inojin sat up smiling. "Enough!" said Naruto loudly. "Yamanaka Inojin, Uchiha Hinuke, Araya and Uzumaki Tsuna, you all have passed exam one of the Chunin exams…Metal Lee, Uchiha Sarada, Yodo and Shinki, you all have failed round one, please go to the rest rooms, clean up and rest, your next exams are in three days, next are the Jounin exams, they will take place in the ceremonial stadium…thank you for coming, stage one ends now" announced Naruto walking back to the table. "That ended quickly, are you sure you're ready to move everyone to the Jounin exams?" asked Gaara in surprise. "I know, but that just mean the next round will be longer, and the round after that even more so, besides…I'm curious to see how the boys are going to do" said Naruto looking down. "I heard a rumour that you're doing the Jounin exams differently this year" said Darui. "I heard that too, I heard that you cut it down to only one round, an all-out brawl between teams…" said Chojuro. "…and the last standing team is granted the title of Jounin, right?" finished Kurotsuchi. Naruto nodded to all of them and grabbed his hat. "A bit ambitious wouldn't you say, Hokage?" said Darui. "No, usually the Jounin exams are several rounds and only produced one new Jounin every so often, this will produce two Jounin in one round every two months, more efficient" explained Naruto beginning to leave the room. "Besides, I have a feeling…we may need more Jounin…" finished Naruto as he left the room. "The Hokage is acting weird lately" said Darui. "Naruto…" said Gaara under his breath.

Naruto sat down in the newly built Kage watchtower for the Jounin stadium, closing his eyes pondering. Naruto opened his eyes and took off his hat, setting it down on the table he notice a small paper card fall from it. He picked up the paper card to reveal a picture of Minato and Kushina. "Dad….Mom" whispered Naruto closing his eyes again. _"Please, let me do this right…let nothing happen to my village…and if something does, please, please let me catch it before the damage is irreversible"_ thought Naruto opening his eyes once more as the wind shifted his hair and cloak. Finally the moment came, trumpets sounded, people talked and filled the stadium and it was the time for the legendary Jounin exams. Kiba sat with Sakura overlooking the stadium looking for his kids. "I'm telling you his acting weird" said Kiba looking around. "It's probably nothing" said Sakura. "Sakura I mean it…he is acting very different, odd…he is avoiding me, not to mention he was different in the Kage tower…I didn't see him smile once" explained Kiba turning to Sakura. "Maybe it's his senses, you know sometimes Kurama and the Sage Mode fuck up his sense" said Sakura looking back at the stadium warmly. A foot tapped next to Naruto slowly landing. "I'm going to watch from here" said Sasuke as his cloak slowly rested. Naruto nodded without looking at Sasuke and continued to watch the fresh new Jounin file in. Naruto walked over to the edge of the Kage watchtower, and quietly cleared his throat. Everyone slowly became quiet and paid attention to Naruto as he looked over the stadium. "This year's Jounin exams will be different. This year the Chunin will fight in pairs of two until one group remains. If your teammate goes down, you can continue until you are out, if you make it, both you and your teammate will make Jounin. The Chunin rule of no killing applies just the same here, now for the most important instruction. If you look around you there are rails that spiral in all directions around the stadium, the point of this is for you to utilize them, they have a trick to making them work, and I will not tell you what it is. The rails go under, above and around the stadium, if you fall off the edge of the stadium you have a chance to get back in, but if you pass the white flag you are disqualified" explained Naruto. "Last but not least….Begin!" shouted Naruto.

Kibuto and Sakashi did backflips in unison to escape the cluster of Chunin beginning to fight. Two cloud shinobi ran at Kibuto and Sakashi with kunai in hand but then stopped abruptly. Weaving a few hand signs one cloud shinobi shot a fireball at the Uzumaki brothers and the other cloud Nin shot a wind style jutsu at the fireball expanding it. "Sakashi!" said Kibuto and Sakashi nodded. Sakashi weaved a few hand signs and shot a small water beam at the tornado of fire creating a small hole. Kibuto ran ahead of Sakashi towards the tornado while Sakashi slid one leg back getting into a more intense stance. Sakashi held his right hand out creating a rasengan and Kibuto jumped over the tornado falling towards the two cloud Nin. "Heh, nothing in hand, what a foolish Nin" smirked one of the cloud Nin looking up at Kibuto as he fell. Sakashi ran forward but then abruptly stopped throwing the rasengan through the hole he made with the water. Kibuto activated his rasengan while the cloud Nin became distracted by Sakashi's rasengan. Kibuto landed on one cloud Nin with his rasengan smirking at the other cloud Nin who now was looking at Kibuto in surprise. Kibuto flicked his hands towards Sakashi's rasengan attaching chakra strings to it and guiding it towards the last cloud Nin. The cloud Nin fell to the ground after being hit by the rasengan and the fire tornado dispersed. Kibuto looked back at Sakashi and smiled as Sakashi caught up with him. Sakashi was about to high five Kibuto when suddenly a man in a black robe with tattered cloth wrapped around his eyes landed in between them. Naruto stood up and ran towards the edge of the Kage Tower with a worried look on his face, as the other Kage all stood as well. The man in black had long spikey black hair (like Madara's) and no apparent weapons on him. He quickly spun and kicked Sakashi across the stadium and into the wall making it crack. Naruto lunged off of the Kage tower towards Kibuto but the man already punched Kibuto into the stadium. Sasuke appeared behind the man in black and swung his sword but the man knelt down dodging it. Without moving an inch Sasuke and Naruto were blown back by an unknown force. "Sakashi! Kibuto!" yelled Kiba running towards the stadium. "Kiba no!" yelled Sakura grabbing ahold of him. "Who are you?!" asked Sasuke raising his sword again. The man didn't answer, instead he was suddenly behind Sasuke kicking him forward. Naruto threw three rasenshuriken at the man but for some reason they passed right through him and hit the stadium. "Gaara!" yelled Naruto and Gaara used his sand to protect the people in the stadium seats. Sasuke appeared next to Naruto, holding his sword and throwing his coat to the ground, Naruto took off his robe and prepared for battle. Sasuke and Naruto ran at the man and the man ran at them with intense speeds, meeting in the middle.


	3. To be a Shinobi

Disclaimer

I Do Not Own Naruto

Reviews are encouraged

"I remember when Konoha was a peaceful place, I remember when the grass softly blew through the wind, I remember a lot of things, I remember the feel of the wind on my face, the feel of the grass on my feet, and I loved Konoha with all my life. Well you made it to the next part, when it all went bad. You know who I am, you've met me before…and this is the story, of how I died" –Unknown

Naruto Shippuden: Unexpected Hate

Chapter III

"From Dusk to Dawn"

The stadium floor broke beneath the feet of three powerful shinobi. Chakra running wild around them as they struggle for dominance over the punch, two different fists meet the same two fists. Sand drips from the roof of sand protecting the villages from the broken ceiling. "Kibuto, Sakashi, I have to get to them!" exclaimed Kiba trying to break free of Sakura. "No you need to wait, you'll only get hurt!" yelled Sakura. "I have to!" yelled Kiba. "I'll go!" said Sakura. "I'll get them" she said quietly reassuring Kiba. Kiba settled down and nodded letting Sakura jump past him to get Kibuto and Sakashi. Sakura ran down the cracked wall meeting Kibuto's body. "Are you okay?" asked Sakura. "Yeah, what about Sakashi?" asked Kibuto. "I'll go check, you get back to Kiba" said Sakura and Kibuto nodded. Kibuto jumped up into the stadium and Sakura ran across the wall to get to Sakashi. Naruto and Sasuke stood, pushing against the man's fists, trying to gain the upper hand as he pushed against theirs with an expressionless face. Finally Naruto slipped through the man and he jumped kicking Sasuke away. When he landed he kicked Naruto, then suddenly Sasuke appeared behind him swinging his sword downward. The man let the sword pass through him and turned to kick Sasuke but Naruto rebounded his leg with a kick. The man returned the rebound with a punch that just barely missed Naruto. Sasuke activated his Susanoo launching an arrow of flames at the man and Naruto threw a rasenshuriken at him. The rasenshuriken hit and the black arrow ignited burning the man into nothing. Naruto and Sasuke watched the flames disperse when suddenly Naruto was sent flying forward. The man in black landed next to Sasuke his cloak slowly settling. The man put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke saw red flames, screaming villagers and children crying…alone…abandoned. Strands of black hair flow in the wind, Konoha, on fire, blood on his hands and…a hand, he is crawling, Sasuke, is crawling towards a hand, the hand is covered in something…blood…whose hand?

Sasuke took two steps back from the man in black unsure of what he just saw. "You were, too late" said the man disappearing. "Sasuke, the village!" yelled Naruto turning Kurama mode heading for the village. Sasuke stood in place, frozen, thinking. Naruto disappeared then reappeared on the stone head of Minato Namikaze. "Kurama, we must protect the village!" said Naruto. Kurama nodded as Naruto sent out clones towards each major section of the village. The man in black landed on the Hokage mansion making it explode, he then jumped out of the debris and sent a clone to the left, and a clone to the right. The original landed behind Naruto ready to battle. Naruto turned around lunging at the man but he dodged Naruto's first attack. Naruto kicked upward passing through the man when the man went to punch Naruto. Before he could punch Naruto he coughed and fell to his hands and knees and Naruto saw the opportunity to attack. Naruto kicked back downward hitting the man into the ground. The man rebounded by jumping upwards and kicking Naruto back. Explosions sounded in the village as Sasuke finally snapped to and began to head that way. _"Dammit…what was I doing?!"_ Sasuke thought to himself looking around for Naruto. Sasuke finally spotted Naruto teleporting to him catching Naruto.

"Finally" said Naruto standing up. The man stood with an expressionless face, facing Naruto and Sasuke. "Naruto, have you noticed his eyes are completely covered, not a hint that he can see" said Sasuke. "Yeah…earlier he fell down and coughed up some blood, I'm assuming it has to do with his eyes and some sort of power he must possess" replied Naruto. "Have you tried contacting Yukimaru?" asked Sasuke. "That's the thing Sasuke, I'm sensing Yukimaru's chakra, but it's coming from him" said Naruto gesturing at the man. Sasuke drew his sword. "What have you done with Yukimaru?" asked Sasuke. The man unhooked his cloak and threw it off, revealing an Akatsuki robe underneath. "What?!" exclaimed Sasuke and Naruto. "Why are you wearing those robes?!" yelled Naruto. "I was once a part of the Akatsuki, a long time ago" explained the man. Instead of the neck guard, his Akatsuki robe has a hood. Naruto and Sasuke stood looking at the man as the wind blew his robes up slightly. Naruto summoned two black rods grabbing ahold of them, with ten black orbs floating in a circle behind him. Naruto and Sasuke lunged at the man with incredible speed Naruto slipping through him and Sasuke appearing below him. Sasuke kicked upward passing through the man, the man kicked Sasuke and Naruto threw a black rod at him. The man glanced back at Naruto as the rod passed through him he took a step to lung at Naruto but fell over. "My Power…" he said. Sasuke and Naruto teleported to the man, Sasuke swinging his sword, Naruto his black rod. Naruto and Sasuke hit something without realizing what it was.

Sasuke and Naruto had stabbed, the ground next to the man. "Wha…What?" said Naruto surprised. The man looked different, he now had, two small things erecting from his head. "Naruto…that's" began Sasuke. "Yeah, like Kaguya" said Naruto observing the small horns on the man's head. The man stood up and jumped backwards. "It's too soon" he said. Naruto and Sasuke pulled their weapons from the ground and turned to face the man. "Yukimaru's Chakra, Kaguya's horns…just who is he?" asked Naruto. "I don't know, but not hearing from Yukimaru is a little disquieting" said Sasuke. "Now that I think about it, he has more than that" said Naruto. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a raised brow. "When we attack him we slip through him, like Obito and Kakashi's space time jutsu, that with Yukimaru's chakra and Kaguya's horns, not to mention it seems like jutsu don't work on him" explained Naruto. "Yeah, and he seems to have this ability to alter our perception, when we were trying to stab him earlier I saw no shadow's like Madara, and he hadn't moved, which means he must have a perception altering jutsu" said Sasuke. "That's right, I did sense something odd when that happened" said Naruto. Naruto suddenly shivered a bit. "Naruto?" asked Sasuke. "My clones returned to me, this man's clones disappeared…" said Naruto. "Too soon" repeated the man before stepping into what appeared to be a black crack behind him. "That was!" said Sasuke. Naruto gulped, then felt a shiver throughout his body. Naruto left Kurama mode and stared at the ground with a darkened and saddened expression. Sasuke looked up at the sky with a saddened expression. _"What is this feeling…what did he do to me…"_ Sasuke thought to himself. Naruto jumped to the Kage head. "Naruto?" said Sasuke following. "Naru-"began Sasuke. "Tell all the Jounin we need to begin repairs immediately, I don't want to be disturbed" said Naruto disappearing. "Naruto…" said Sasuke before leaving. Naruto appeared in his office, slowly walking to his window. Gaara walked up to Sasuke. "Sasuke, is the threat over?" asked Gaara. "Yes" replied Sasuke. "Where is Naruto?" asked Gaara. "In his office, he doesn't want to be disturbed" said Sasuke looking up at the Kage tower. "At a time like this?" said Gaara. Naruto stared at the sky with a blank expression. Naruto turned around and looked at a picture of team 7. _"I'm going to surpass all the Hokage!" yelled Naruto at Kakashi. "I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word, that's my Ninja way!" "When people are protecting something truly special to them, they can truly become…as strong as they can be" "Sasuke…save up your hatred and take it all out on me, I will SHOULDER your hatred and DIE with you, because you are my FRIEND"_

Naruto sat at his desk and glanced at the pictures of him and his family with Kiba. Naruto looked back up at the photo of his dad, and the previous Hokage. "Sandaime, Dad…." Said Naruto. Naruto grabbed a picture of him as the Hokage and threw it at the wall angrily. Sakashi and Kibuto walked up to Kiba hugging him. "Dad, you're okay" said Kibuto. "Yeah, have you seen Naruto?" asked Kiba. "No" replied Sakashi. Kiba looked up at the Hokage mansion. _"Naruto…"_ he thought. Sakura entered Naruto's office to be surprised by his desk slamming into the wall, breaking into pieces. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura. Naruto's office was now a mess, ripped papers, glass and wood littered the floor. "Naruto…" said Sakura. "I'm the Hokage! I should be able to defend my own village!" yelled Naruto picking up a scroll and throwing it. Sakura caught the scroll and dropped it. "I have stopped so many people from destroying Konoha, Pain, Obito, Madara, Kaguya, Toneri, Yukimaru, Takamaru, Kishimaru all of them! I married the love of my life and had three kids! I should be able to defend my village!" yelled Naruto tears filling in his eyes. Sasuke sat on his bed, holding his old gray shirt, tattered and ripped from the last Great War. Sasuke began to glare at his shirt and threw it to the side. Hinata walked into Sasuke's room. "Sasuke?" said Hinata. "Hina…" said Sasuke looking to her. "Are you okay?" asked Hinata. Sasuke stood up. "I'm going out" he said leaving the room. "Naruto…" said Sasuke trying to walk towards him. "Never mind…I'm going out" said Naruto wiping his eyes and leaving. _"Kakashi Sensei…what do I do?"_ Sakura thought to herself. Naruto walked slowly through the Konoha woods, looking down at the grass before he noticed a small shining light emitting from his pocket. Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and the small sun symbol that had been previously placed from his battle with Kaguya, has begun to glow. Sasuke stopped near a marked tree from where he and his brother used to train, he looked had his hand as the black moon symbol began to glow a bright colour. Both Naruto and Sasuke leapt into the forest leaving Konoha. Naruto hopped through the trees feeling the wind brush on his face. **"Hey, Naruto…"** said Kurama. "Kurama, long time no talk" responded Naruto.

 **"Yeah, listen…we need to talk"** said Kurama in what seemed to be a saddened voice. "What is it?" asked Naruto. **"Listen, I don't say this very often, but…what I want to say is….well…"** Kurama began to think back onto his and Naruto's lives together. _"I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!" shouted kid Naruto to the world. "How can someone who can't even bring his friend back home, ever be Hokage?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he stood across the water. "I'll never let my friends die!" shouted Naruto to Tobi. Naruto and Kurama fist bumped finally sharing their feelings._ _ **"Yes, I know for sure what I want to say"**_ Kurama thought to himself. **"Naruto…I love you"** said Kurama. Naruto smiled and continued jumping through the trees. Sasuke jumped through the trees thinking about his past life, and the events of what had happened leading up to Yukimaru and the present, thinking about Itachi, Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu, Kakashi, Obito and Kaguya. _"Something is wrong…"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

A black crack appeared and expanded into a black portal from which the man walked out of. He walked into a dark and dusty old castle that sat upon the side of a snow covered mountain. The man put his hands on his eyes punching a nearby wall. "Useless" said the man. The man walked through the castle until he reached the throne room. Once inside he sat on the throne made of old beaten stone, a black rod with a crescent circle on the bottom and a full circle on the top appeared in his left hand, and with his right, we grabbed the tattered cloth and began to pull it off.

Naruto landed on the ground, looking around finding nothing in sight but trees. Naruto suddenly felt a strange power coming from a nearby wall of rock. Naruto put his hands on the massive rock wall and felt around a bit until suddenly the rocks began to shift creating an opening to a cave. Naruto cautiously entered the cave, watching everything around him. Naruto noticed some writing and drawings on the wall, the drawings seemed to be of the ten tails and two people, but he couldn't quite make out who they were. He followed the cave to the end, reaching something unexpected. Naruto heard a tap behind him and quickly threw a kunai, the kunai was deflected as the shadow approached Naruto slowly. Once close enough the flames from the candles revealed the figure to be Sasuke. "Sasuke?" said Naruto. "Why're you here?" asked Sasuke. "The Sun on my hand, it began to glow and I guess I just knew where to go" explained Naruto. Sasuke glanced behind Naruto. "What's this?" asked Sasuke. "It looks like…" said Naruto. "Yeah" said Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke both walked towards the unexpectancy. "I suppose we put them on then" said Naruto grabbing something white. "What could it mean?" asked Sasuke doing the same. "Only one way to find out" said Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke both turned around, having put on white sage robes with the six black sharingan like circles on the back.


	4. Naruto's Decision

Disclaimer

I do NOT own Naruto

Reviews are encouraged,

Lately I have been attacked in my reviews getting told to kill myself,

If you review, please if you can, just be nice, I haven't done anything to you.

"What was it…Eight years ago…yeah, that's when things were…easier…*sigh* who would have thought it would come to this? I knew I would die eventually but this way? At least I died by his side, my first friend, my enemy, dammit, I will miss you. It seems you have made it this far, good luck" –Unknown

Naruto Shippuden: Unexpected Hate

Chapter IV

"Naruto's Decision"

Naruto took a step forward turning to look at Sasuke to find he was not there. "Sa-Sasuke?!" said Naruto looking around. "Sasuke isn't here, he has been transported to another cave" said a shadow leaning against the wall. "You're!" said Naruto. The shadow stepped forward and revealed himself. "Otsutsuki, Ashura!" said Naruto as Ashura stepped forward. Ashura smiled at Naruto looking him over. "You have grown into a fine shinobi Naruto" said Ashura. "Thank you!" said Naruto blushing slightly. "Wait, if you are here, then is Sasuke with…" said Naruto. "Yeah" replied Ashura. Naruto looked at the ground for a moment, then back to Ashura. "How are you here? Are you a chakra apparition?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, since we are connected I have a little bit of leeway in appearing before you" explained Ashura. "So then, why are you here?" asked Naruto. "To explain what you have to do" said Ashura. "What I have to do?" said Naruto looking slightly confused.

"Yes, the journey you must take, for the path you shall walk upon" said Indra. "Path I must walk? I have already chosen to stand with Naruto" said Sasuke putting a hand on his sword. "And yet when the man within the black robes attacked your village, you felt as though you were unprepared, and as if you were helpless, this journey is not about standing with the one you call Naruto" explained Indra.

"Then what?" asked Naruto. "It is about finding who you are, and finding your strength once more, through the years you have become out of shape, and you have lost what it means to be a shinobi, in order to protect your people, your village, you must reclaim what you have lost" said Ashura. "Hero" said Ashura. "Villain" said Indra. "You must embark on a journey to find yourself, for if you do not, you will only find ruin and death" said Ashura and Indra. "So, what'll you do?" asked Ashura. "I'll go" said Naruto. "The robe you are wearing, was one of the robes made for my brother and I, it is a disciples robe, and you will need it for your journey" said Ashura. "Where am I going?" asked Naruto using a black cloth to bring the robe to a close. "Here is a map, you will go to the three X's, do not leave these spots until your journey is complete, good luck Naruto" said Ashura handing him a map then disappearing. Naruto ran out of the cave and jumped into the tree's heading for his objective. Naruto began to hop through the tree branches thinking about his journey, and some about Kiba. **"Oi, Naruto, that first X on the map, have you ever seen it before?"** said Kurama. "There are lands within the Shinobi world that the Five Great Nations even haven't explored, its land that doesn't belong to us but to themselves" explained Naruto. **"Just be careful, I have a very bad feeling about this village you are heading towards, I don't think anything good will come of it"** cautioned Kurama. _**"If I am right…which I hope I am not, the village we are headed for is that one…and if that is the case…Naruto, I hope you are smart and leave"**_ Kurama thought to himself. "You know, it's a bit odd, wearing this old robe, especially since it belonged to Ashura" said Naruto. **"Ashura was a kind and good man, you should be honoured to wear his robe"** said Kurama. "That's…" began Naruto but he was cut off by a sudden kunai. Naruto deflected the kunai and landed on a tree branch. Two masked men landed in front of him, and two behind him, all holding kunai and swords. "Stop there outsider, you will go no further" said one of the masked men. "Go back from where you came, you are not wanted here" said another masked man. **"Naruto, have caution"** said Kurama. "Yeah" said Naruto. Naruto lunged at one of the masked men activating a rasenshuriken and throwing it. _"Ninshu!"_ thought the first masked man. The masked man skidded backwards as the two behind Naruto lunged at him. Naruto caught ones fist and threw him into the other, meanwhile another masked man threw some shuriken and a kunai at Naruto. Naruto jumped over the shuriken and kunai to be met by the first masked man. Naruto blocked his punch but was sent back skidding. "Everyone, be careful, he possesses Ninshu!" yelled the first mask man. "Ninshu?" said Naruto. **"Naruto, switch with me"** said Kurama. **"Oi, masked men, you're from the village up ahead no?"** asked Kurama. "What's it to you?" asked the masked man. **"Because, if you are, then we have no need to fight"** said Kurama. "Why is that?" asked the masked man. **"This kid is a disciple of the Otsutsuki Clan"** said Kurama. "Otsutsuki…if that's the case…" said the man getting out of his battle stance. "…Then we HAVE to kill you" said the man appearing behind Naruto. **"Naruto!"** yelled Kurama. Naruto quickly rebounded the man's sword with a kunai.

Naruto created three shadow clones and quickly scattered into separate directions, each masked man following a clone. Naruto glanced back to see the first masked man following him. Naruto turned around and threw a rasenshuriken quickly turning back around to continue on. Naruto glanced back making sure he was not being followed anymore when suddenly he felt a sharp pain. The masked man had slashed Naruto across the chest with his sword. Naruto landed on the ground on one knee looking at the man, breathing heavily. **"Naruto! Are you okay?!"** asked Kurama. "Yeah" said Naruto breathing heavily. _"This man isn't going to let me through…the others are chasing the clones, I can still feel it, the wound on my chest is pretty bad, damn it…I've got a plan"_ thought Naruto. Naruto stood up and ran at the masked man who begun to run at Naruto. Naruto went to punch the man but missed by an inch, yet Naruto still smirked. The man was blown to the side by an unknown force. **"Sage mode, good thinking!"** said Kurama. Naruto quickly leaped away as the man struggled to recover himself. _"Naruto…"_ thought the masked man.

 **Konoha**

Kiba stretched as the sun finally came up on Konoha. He got dressed and went into the living room seeing Tsuna had already awoken. "Where are your brothers?" asked Kiba. "Still sleeping" said Tsuna. Kiba sighed. "Kibuto, Sakashi, get up!" yelled Kiba awaiting them to get up. "Ugh why do you have to yell?" asked Kibuto rubbing his head. "You are still tired? Wimp" teased Sakashi walking out of his room. _"They recovered quickly from the Jounin exams…Naruto, where are you?"_ Kiba thought to himself. "Oi Dad, have you gone soft?" asked Kibuto. "Kibuto!" snapped Tsuna. "What it's a legitimate question!" defended Kibuto. "Not to ask your dad" said Sakashi. "Why do you ask?" asked Kiba. "Well during the exams, when that man attacked, aunt Sakura told you to stay put, and well, you did" said Kibuto. _"That's right…"_ Kiba thought to himself. "No, I haven't gone soft" said Kiba. "Come to think of it, we have never seen you in battle Dad" said Sakashi. "That's true" said Tsuna and Kibuto nodded in agreement. Kiba sighed. "Well I'm going to train with my old squad today if you want to accompany to watch" said Kiba. "Sure!" said Sakashi. "Awesome!" said Tsuna and Kibuto agreed. "Okay, come on" said Kiba and the Uzumaki's left their home. "Oi, oi Hinata, Shino!" called out Kiba as he, Akamaru and the kids approached Hinata and Shino. "I didn't know you were bringing the kids" said Hinata. "They wanted to see me train today" explained Kiba. "Well it shouldn't be a problem" smiled Hinata. Kiba nodded and sent the kids to go watch from the trees. "Alright Akamaru, let's do this" said Kiba preparing for battle. Hinata activated her byakugan and Shino put his arms out. Shino's beetles began to spread heading for Hinata and Kiba simultaneously. "Akamaru!" called Kiba and Akamaru barked in recognition jumping out of the way. "Air Palm strike!" yelled Hinata as she made the beetles disperse. Akamaru jumped in the air and peed on the beetles causing them to lose their vision and Kiba lunged at Shino. A wall of beetles appeared where Kiba attempted to punch Shino guarding him but Shino was hit by an air strike. "Caught you Shino" said Hinata running at Kiba. Hinata swung her palms at Kiba who blocked them slightly stumbling on his feet. "When did you…get so aggressive" said Kiba backing up. "Akamaru!" said Kiba. "Gatsuga! (Fang over Fang)" yelled Kiba and he and Akamaru shot at Hinata like bullets. "Kiten! (Rotation)" yelled Hinata blocking both Kiba and Akamaru. Suddenly Hinata and Kiba were surrounded by a swarm of beetles from every side. "Akamaru, let's do this" said Kiba and Akamaru barked. "Gatsuga!" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru tunneled a way out of the beetles. "Kiten!" yelled Hinata repelling them. Shino smirked as a wave of beetles overcame Hinata. "I win, that's because you hadn't noticed the swarm of beetles amassing behind you, and so you let your guard down" said Shino. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions" said Hinata from behind Shino standing in the eight trigrams form. "I won' said Hinata. "Now who's jumping to conclusions" laughed Kiba from behind Hinata holding a kunai. "How?!" asked Hinata. "I learned all about your blind spot" smirked Kiba. "So I think I've won" said Kiba.

 **Unknown Village**

Naruto landed quietly on the roof of a village hidden in a massive hole in the ground. **"Naruto, you're bleeding a lot, you need medical attention"** Said Kurama worriedly. "I know" said Naruto breathing heavily. Naruto tried to take a step forward but fell over off the roof. A door to the house he was on opened and a man in a white robe came rushing out. "Sir, are you okay?" asked the man. Naruto couldn't respond due to his wound. "Come inside quickly" said the man taking Naruto inside. The man put Naruto on a table and began to quickly treat his wound. _"This robe…"_ thought the man. The man put bandaged around Naruto as he slowly began to pass out. Naruto finally opened his eyes looking at the ceiling. _"Where…am I?"_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto sat up, looking around carefully noticing he was in a house. Naruto hopped off of what seemed to be a bed walking into another room. "Oh, it seems you are awake" said a man walking up to Naruto. "Who are you? Where am I?" said Naruto cautiously taking a step back. "Oh my apologies, my name is Ki Ashura, and you are in the Ashura village" explained Ki. "Ashura?" said Naruto looking slightly surprised. "I assume you are a disciple of lord Ashura, considering your robe" said Ki pointing at Naruto's robe. "I'm Naruto" he said. "Nice to meet you Naruto" smiled Ki. "Do you need help with that?" asked Naruto grabbing ahold of the basket Ki was holding. "Oh thank you…you came in with a bad wound, are you okay?" asked Ki. "Yeah, thank you for treating me" said Naruto. "It's really no worry, May I ask what caused those wounds?" asked Ki.

"I was ambushed on the way here, some guys tried to kill me" said Naruto. "Oh my! I am so sorry, I can't think of who would want to do that" said Ki. **"Is this guy for real?"** said Kurama. "You make it sound as if it's an uncommon thing" said Naruto unloading the basket. "Well it is, we never have violence here, not with the main village policing and keeping everything peaceful" explained Ki walking over to a bucket of water with some fruit. _"Kurama, did you notice that?"_ asked Naruto. **"Yeah, these people…they are seriously underdeveloped, no lights, they don't even seem to have basic technology"** said Kurama. _"Something isn't right here"_ said Naruto. "Excuse me, do you have a, village leader of any sorts?" asked Naruto. "Sure! The elder, he is the oldest person in our village, how come?" asked Ki. "I would very much like to meet him" said Naruto. "I will take you to him this afternoon, if you will help me carry some food back to my house" purposed Ki and Naruto nodded in agreement. Naruto went outside, to the backyard and created a shadow clone, making him sit down and begin to meditate. **"Naruto, can we talk?"** asked Kurama. "Sure" said Naruto. **"How are you?"** asked Kurama. "What?" said Naruto. **"How are you, how are you doing?"** asked Kurama again. "I'm…good, how are you?" asked Naruto. **"I'm good, I really do enjoy traveling with you Naruto, I don't regret it one bit"** said Kurama. "I feel the same" smiled Naruto. **"Naruto, you have matured into a fine shinobi, a good Hokage and an ever greater Father, 'I want to become the greater Ninja'"** said Kurama. "That sounds familiar. **"Minato used to say it all the time, when I asked why he sacrificed himself, why he would do that, he would always say, 'I want to become the greater Ninja' and it would surprise me every time, he never changed his answer and always kept his resolve, like you Naruto, you are so much like your father, I'm sorry you couldn't grow up with him"** explained Kurama. "That's kind of you, Kurama, honestly, I miss him but I wouldn't change a thing, I like who I am and who I have become, I mean sure I miss my friends and family, Jiraiya sensei, Kakashi sensei, Obito, Neji, Dad, Mom, all of them but if I constantly live in a state of 'what ifs' 'should've' and 'could've' then I dishonour their memories and sacrifices" said Naruto smiling at Kurama. **"Oi, you've gotten pretty wise, old man"** teased Kurama. "Hey I'm not that old!" yelled Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time to go" said Ki. Naruto looked at Ki and then nodded following him out of the house. "Who is that?" asked a villager to another. "I don't know but he is wearing _that_ robe" said another villager. "He doesn't belong here" whispered a villager. "What is Ki doing, he is endangering us all" whispered another villager. Ki and Naruto stopped at stone steps and Ki bowed. Naruto began to bow as an old man stood at the top of the steps with a wooden cane and old white robes. "Ki, who is this outsider you have brought to us, why is he here?" asked the elder. "Lord Elder, this is Naruto, he is a disciple of Lord Ashura" said Ki. The villagers began to whisper. "What proof have you that this man is the disciple of Lord Ashura?" demanded Lord Elder. "He wears the robe of Lord Ashura, the blonde haired, blue eyed disciple has come, I know it" said Ki standing up. "Can you do Ninshu?" asked Lord Elder. Naruto looked at him. "Ninshu? Do you mean Ninjutsu?" asked Naruto. "Can you?" demanded the Lord Elder. "I don't exactly know what Ninshu is" said Naruto. "Hmmm" said Lord Elder. "He can stay, for a time, I can see he has wounds and is not yet ready for travel, but, only if you help those around the village, there is much to be done and we can use your help" said the Lord Elder. "I will gladly help" said Naruto smiling. "Shall we?" said Ki as the Lord Elder walked away. "Yeah" said Naruto walking with Ki to collect fruits and vegetables. "So can you do Ninshu?" asked Ki. "I'm not sure what Ninshu is really, I know Ninjutsu but…Ninshu is foreign to me" explained Naruto. Naruto and Ki grabbed the fruits and vegetables and began to head back to Ki's home. "Hey so I am curious about something" said Naruto. "Yes?" asked Ki. "Where is this main village you spoke of?" asked Naruto. "Just over there, see that giant gate, that's the pathway to the village" said Ki. "Why is there a gate?" asked Naruto. "Well we live in three giant craters, and we aren't allowed in the main village, only the police and elders are" explained Ki. "I see" said Naruto looking at the gate. **"Naruto, what're you going to do?"** asked Kurama. "What I must" said Naruto.

 **Later that Night**

Naruto snuck out of the house while Ki was sleeping and began to jump from roof to roof making his way towards the gate. **"Naruto, I don't think this is a good idea"** said Kurama. "I'm already all healed, you know that, with your chakra I heal fast, and besides, I want to see what's in this mysterious main village" said Naruto. Naruto landed on a roof in front of the gate hiding low observing the gate. "Twelve guards…whatever is on the other side, they really don't want villagers getting through" said Naruto. **"What'll you do?"** asked Kurama. "Sage mode will do, it'll do the least damage" said Naruto activating sage mode. **"I hate it when you go frog mode on me"** said Kurama. "Look it does the least damage, and frog kumite has saved me so many times" said Naruto. Naruto jumped and landed in between two guards hitting them in the neck knocking them out running over to two more guard and doing the same. Two guards charged at Naruto and he kicked them both back into the wall. Naruto ran at two guards tripping one and kicking the other. Naruto sent out a burst of air knocking the rest of the guards unconscious. "Time to see what's on the other side" said Naruto picking up a pair of keys from one of the guards and going through the gate. Naruto cautiously proceeded through the long trench until he finally reached the other side. **"No…."** said Kurama. "That's…." said Naruto stopping dead in his tracks. **"It can't be….this is not possible…."** Said Kurama wide eyed. "A piece of…." Stammered Naruto. **"The Original Devine Tree"** said Kurama. A massive piece of hallowed wood spiraled upward with houses built all around it and on it. Behind it was a massive statue of Kaguya and all around it were thousands of soldiers wearing masks with the third eye painted on them. The wind blew and shifted Naruto's hair and his white robe. "Fuck…" said Naruto.


End file.
